


to tell you the truth...

by 5sexualhomos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alien Planet, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sexualhomos/pseuds/5sexualhomos
Summary: Louis and Harry discover something strange in the woods, that changes their lives forever.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: Prompt 1.4: Extract





	to tell you the truth...

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to be a lot longer, but time just got away from me this last week so this is all I got for you guys. Hope you enjoy it even if it is just a drabble.

“Let's do something exciting,” Louis whines dramatically.

“Like what?” Harry questions, not looking up from his phone. They both know there’s not really anything else to do in their hometown, not to mention they’re in the middle of a pandemic. “

"You can't expect me to come up with all the ideas, Harold.” Louis huffs from his end of the couch.

“I’m just so tired of watching Netflix all day.”

“That’s not true! Sometimes we watch Hulu.” Louis glares at Harry.

"You know what I meant."

"But don’t you feel like you’re wasting your life?"

“Not really,” Harry shrugs.

"Fine, I'll go out by myself if you're so intrigued with The Vampire Diaries you can binge watch all of it on your own." Louis says, making a big show of grabbing his hoodie from the floor and storming out.

Harry groans in annoyance as he gets off the couch. Harry knows Louis is a dramatic person, he always has been, so he knows that Louis isn't actually that angry at him Rather, he does things like this in order to get his way, Harry should find it manipulative, if he wasn't already head over heels for his best friend, and would go to any lengths to make Louis happy. Harry finds Louis standing on the porch, expectantly, with a huge smile, that makes Harry's heart flutter.

"You changed your mind!"

"Well someone has to supervise you," Harry retorts.

"That's so rude!" Louis gasps, "I honestly don't know why we're friends."

"Oh please, you totally love me."

Louis squints for a couple seconds, as if he's considering if this is actually true, then smiles softly. "Alright, Harold, let's go on an adventure!" he exclaims as he bounds off the porch.

\---

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" Louis grumbles, as he ducks under another branch.

After a few minutes of arguing about what to do, they had decided on exploring parts of the woods that they had always been told never to go to for some unknown reason. Of course there were rumors, like it was haunted or that there's some sort of monster that would eat whoever ventured out too far. There was a kid in Harry's grade that went too far once and he's never really been the same since, and never talks about what happened.

"It was your idea!" Harry points out.

"But you know I don't do well with nature stuff, and should have talked me out of it."

"I tried, but you wouldn't listen!"

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Louis asks.

"Nothing, looks familiar to me." Harry slaps a mosquito on his arm.

"So we're like totally lost then." Louis stops walking, and turns to face Harry.

"I think it's safe to say that."

"Let's turn back."

"I think we should keep going, at least for just a little bit longer," Harry replies.

"We've come this far, we might as well."

"You have a point," Louis groans.

"Fine, but if I get bit by another bug, or scratched by another branch, we are going back home."

"You're so dramatic," Harry rolls his eyes as he takes the lead.

"So you enjoy being scratched, good to know." Louis says offhandedly. Harry is extremely glad that Louis can't see his face right now, because he's certain his face is beet red.They continue in comfortable silence for a few minutes, when Harry sees something strange, about 100 yards ahead of them. He stops in his tracks and Louis bumps into him. "Ow! Why'd you stop so quickly?" Louis complains.

"Do you see that?" Harry asks quietly. Louis moves so he's standing next to Harry, to see what he's talking about.

"Is it glowing?"

"It kinda looks like it."

"Lets get closer," Louis starts toward the unidentified object.Harry quickly grabs his elbow and attempts to pull Louis back.

"That doesn't seem like a very good idea," Harry cautions.

"It'll be fine," Louis continues forward. Harry begrudgingly follows after him, in case Louis ends up getting hurt or something.

"This is definitely one of your stupidest ideas," Harry calls out.

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Taking a back seat to my common sense. If this were a horror movie we would both be dead already." Harry is expecting some kind of retort from Louis, but is met with silence.

Louis is only a couple feet away from the glowing object, which is some kind of plant. The plant has fluorescent blue leaves, and a few flowers at the top that are an unnatural shade of purple and orange. And it is definitely glowing, even in the afternoon. Everything about it screams unnatural to Harry, he wants to run away, but at the same time he's transfixed by the strange beauty of the plant.

"What do you think it is?" Louis says in awe.

"Something extraterrestrial that's for sure."

"We should take it with us."

"Now I know you're absolutely out of your mind."

"Why not?" Louis looks back at Harry, with a glassy look.

"Because we don't know what it is and it's making you act weird!" Louis turns his attention back to the plant. "Let's get out of here," Harry pleads

"I just..." Louis trails off as he reaches out and touches one of the leaves. Harry notices that there's some sort of liquid on the leaves, like an extract or something, the plant has created all on it's own. 

"Louis, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Louis replies. His eyes are no longer glassy.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't... it was like the plant was talking to me and I couldn't resist it." Louis explains calmly.

"Are you trying to tell me it like hypnotized you?" Harry says in disbelief.

"It did. It was like a siren song, and I was a helpless sailor."

"I told you not to go near it!" Harry yells angrily.

"Who knows what it did to you?!"

"You're cute when you're mad," Louis says with a content smile. "You're cute all the time really."

"Now is not the time for jokes."

Louis' eyes widen. "I didn't mean to say that!"

"Well what did you mean to say?" Harry puts his hands on his hips.

"That I love you!" Louis clamps both hands over his mouth.

"What?" Harry's anger turns to confusion.

"It's true! I've loved you for as long as I can remember."

"This isn't funny," Harry says bitterly. "You're just being cruel."

"I'm not." Louis shakes his head vehemently.

"How do I know you aren't just joking around?" Harry can feel tears starting to form. Louis doesn't say anything, instead he grabs Harry's face and kisses him fiercely. Harry freezes for a second before reciprocating with just as much fervor. Louis pulls away.

"Do you believe me now?"

"I um- yeah I think so," Harry replies, dazed. "I might need one more kiss just to be sure though." Louis rolls his eyes, but obliges. "Yeah, okay I believe you."

"Good." Louis says softly, and drops his hands to his side.

"For the record, I have loved you for like ever, too," Harry confesses. "I was always just scared that you didn't feel the same way, and I'd rather be friends than not have you in my life at all."

"I felt the same," Louis confesses. "But now, we can be more than friends."

"Why did you decide to tell me now?" "I didn't really. That plant made me tell the truth."

"Well thank god you didn't listen to me then," Harry says before pulling Louis in for another kiss.


End file.
